


(柱斑) 次元公会 (车)

by hijk1596ed



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hijk1596ed/pseuds/hijk1596ed





	(柱斑) 次元公会 (车)

宇智波斑的吻和他本人一样霸道，热情。

没多久就气喘吁吁的动了情的千手柱间顺势啃咬着宇智波斑的脖颈，一只手顺着腰际将腰封拉开。

“嗯~”宇智波斑动情的呻吟着，随后将手从千手柱间的和服领口滑入，色情的抚摸着柱间的胸膛。

“斑，你得腰好像粗了一点。”正在宇智波斑赤裸的身体上撩拨着的千手柱间环着斑的腰肢，迟疑的开口。

“哼╯^╰，会不会说话。”艳红着脸颊的宇智波斑不满的在千手柱间的肩膀上来了一口，些微的疼痛刺激的千手柱间更加硬了。

看着千手柱间都快要红了的眼睛，宇智波斑满意的将手抽出，捧着柱间的脸颊印上了一个吻:“你要当爸爸了，惊喜吗？？”

千手柱间:？？？

楞了一会才反应过来的千手柱间吓得都快痿了。连忙将手按压在宇智波斑的小腹，探出温和性的查克拉仔细的检查。

“真的吗？”同样感知到什么的千手柱间对着宇智波斑小心翼翼的确认，眼中浮现着希翼。

对此，宇智波斑只是点了点头，将手覆盖在千手柱间的手上，露出了一个灿烂的微笑:“不用怀疑，的确是你的种。”

“这真是太棒了。”高兴的直接傻了的千手柱间抱起宇智波斑就是一个转圈圈，突然想到什么，赶紧将宇智波斑放下。

“怀孕了还这么不小心。”

“要注意一点。”

“有没有什么不舒服的。”

.................

面对唠唠叨叨的没完的千手柱间，宇智波斑一个不耐烦的吻就堵了上去。

“啰嗦什么？！！”

“斑，这很重要，你现在怀着孕呢！！！”躲开的千手柱间委屈巴巴的开口。

对此，宇智波斑只是强行往千手柱间怀里一钻。下腹和下腹靠在一起摩擦着，头伸到柱间耳边，轻轻咬着千手柱间的耳垂，低语。

“怎么？怀疑你的种的生命力？你应该对你自己的生命力有信心才对。”

“别唠叨了，柱间。快点抱我，不然的话，我自己来。”

“说的也是，我在的话总归可以保证孩子的安全。”

被宇智波斑这样撩拨的千手柱间哪里还忍得住，伸手便用木遁催发了一个藤蔓吊床，接着直接抱着宇智波斑往吊床上一坐。

“唔...啊！！”

悦耳的呻吟声在千手柱间的手小心翼翼的探向后穴的时候就响起，带着厚茧的手指不断的摩擦着敏感的内壁。

“怀孕的时候要小心一点呀。斑，这个力度怎么样？喜欢吗？”手指不断的搅着，千手柱间轻松写意的说到，仿佛之前的担忧都不存在一样。

“唔....”

宇智波斑已经没有力气回答千手柱间的问题了。

对于宇智波斑来说，和生理的欲望相比，现在还是精神的刺激更重。

面前的是阔别将近半年的柱间的进攻，这让他无法不欢喜，无法不动情。但是另一边是肚子里的孩子，虽然口中说着对孩子的生命力有信心，但是这是自己和柱间的第一个孩子，使得他不得不去压抑自己，分一丝理智给孩子。

随时注意宇智波斑状态的千手柱间自然将一切看在眼底。他皱了皱眉，强硬的抓住宇智波斑的左手，与其十指相扣。

他顺势凑到宇智波斑面前，看着斑因为压抑快感而紧绷着的脸，轻声开口。

“斑，不要压抑自己呀，我总是希望你能开心的。孩子的话，我会注意不让他有事的。”

整个人被千手柱间操控着，他的眼底只有自己一人。

宇智波斑终于忍不住从心底涌上的愉悦，一边配合着千手柱间放松自己，一边向其展示自己所有的放浪，高声尖叫。

“哈.....唔......”

沉浸在快感之中的宇智波斑对外界的感应都有一些迟钝，整个人都瘫软在千手柱间怀里。

“斑，看起来你很舒服呢？”

看着在自己怀中软成一团的挚友，千手柱间整个人都充斥着诡异的自豪感。

斑这么放松的样子很少见呢，太好了，只有我可以看到这样的斑。

开拓结束后，千手柱间将润滑膏涂抹在自己的肉棒上，然后十分小心和缓慢的往宇智波斑的后穴挺进。同时紧盯着宇智波斑的脸，希望得到宇智波斑的反馈。

原本处于迷茫状态的宇智波斑在这一瞬间便恢复了意识。

他下意识的鼓励:“唔，柱间。不用在意，很棒。啊，进来，快进来!”

当宇智波斑开口的瞬间，千手柱间已经整个没入宇智波斑的后穴，甚至开始轻微的抽插了起来。

“斑看起来很舒服呀，太好了！我希望斑一直开开心心的，所以斑不用在意的，我对于要碰哪里还是很清楚的。”千手柱间纯良的眨了眨眼，熟练的往那敏感一点冲击。

外界的风吹拂在他们身上，也许是因为怀孕的原因，宇智波斑变得比原来更敏感了。在树林中野战的羞耻感刺激的他脸都烧的通红。

“柱间!柱间!柱间!”

宇智波斑无力的合拢双腿，却被千手柱间拉的更开。骑乘的姿势让他只能靠在柱间的身上，同时后穴中不断搅动的东西让他更是泄去了几分力气。

“别这么害羞吗，斑。我会让你舒服的。”千手柱间将斑的反应看在眼底，但是他毫不在意，更加专注于自己的动作。“这个频率怎么样？我记得斑你喜欢的。”

“唔.....柱间.....轻点。”

“因为孩子更加敏感吗？斑，那我在调整调整，毕竟你的感觉更加重要吗。”

“啊？啊唔!”

没等宇智波斑反应，千手柱间就跃跃欲试的调整自己进攻的力度，在宇智波斑的后穴中大力的撞击起来了。

多年调教出来的敏感后穴将快感一五一十的传递到脑海中，酥麻的填充感和特制润滑膏的质感配合在一起，让宇智波斑更加深陷于情欲的海洋之中。

“唔.....嗯......啊！！！”

当千手柱间再一次撞击宇智波斑后穴突出的那一点时，宇智波斑忍不住的尖叫出声，无神的瞳孔与后穴一同紧缩。

“唔啊.....柱......间，柱......间，哈!”

水声滋滋，被快感冲刷的宇智波斑喊着千手柱间的名字，后穴一吞一吐的不断收缩，将千手柱间搅的更紧。

“真紧呀！还一缩一缩的，斑的话还是那么舒服呀。”

千手柱间观察着宇智波斑扭动的身躯，迷茫的双瞳，艳红的舌尖。这都是别的什么人没有资格看到的，只属于他自己的美景。

只有自己可以让宇智波斑露出这种样子，一种奇异的满足感充斥着千手柱间的心，让他加大的动作幅度。

重重的破开内壁，不断的冲击那要命的一点，每一下都会激起呻吟。在千手柱间的进攻下，宇智波斑漆黑的双眼化为明亮的红色，三枚勾玉在其中快速旋转，将将练成一线。

“写轮眼吗？斑，你要到了。”在千手柱间笑意满满的话语下，宇智波斑后穴一紧，便感到温热的精液冲击着内壁。

“啊....嗯....啊！柱间!!”

与此同时，宇智波斑一阵痉挛，一股白浊由前段喷射而出，斑斑点点全部落在两人的身上。

“柱间。”

射精完毕的两个人控制不了满溢而出的感情，就着现在的姿势就吻在一起。


End file.
